Respect My Last Wishes
by Aliecia
Summary: Kathy is dying and asks Olivia to do something for her. The Question is can Olivia do it?
1. My Last Request

_**My Last Request**_

Elliot sat there at her bed side starring at the woman he had been married to twenty five years, hooked up to so many machines and ready to take her final bow.

"Elliot could you please give this to Olivia for me please" Elliot stared at the envelope in her frail hands, taking it from her hand she smiled at him and said "Could you call her for me I want to speak with her" Kathy asked and forced a smile to her lips.

Kathy was supposed to die today her heart would not sustain her and neither would lungs, the cancer spread to fast to far and today would be the day she said her final good bye.

Olivia walked in the room and was beastly afraid she had been to the hospital so many times but she had never expected Mrs. K Stabler to ask her to visit her dying bed.

"Olivia have a seat an Elliot could you give us a minute" Kathy asked her husband and motioned for Olivia to take the chair.

"Yes Kathy what can I do for you before you …know" Olivia asked feeling like an idiot for asking.

"Here this is for you, I want you to read it and please honour my last request" Kathy said to her, handing the letter she had taken back from Elliot so she could deliver it her self.

Olivia took the letter and started to read and this is what it said:

"_Dear Olivia_

_This isn't easy for me but what else can I do? Nothing it the answer it is destined to be so, but before I go this is my last request to you._

_I know we aren't necessarily friends but you are friends with my husband thus I have this brilliant idea and hope you honour my wishes however crazy they may be._

_I want for you to move in with Elliot and the both of you get married and raise Mickey as your own._

_I want no one else to take care of my children but you I know Elliot can not do it alone, and when I am gone he will need to get over me so help him with that._

_I know it's a lot to ask but quite frankly you have no life apart from work and I also know you admire and love my kids so please be a mom to them._

_I will always be in there hearts but some one needs to be there for them and I chose you: Olivia Benson, as I trust no one else._

_Thank you very much for understanding; I encourage you to make him happy, teach them to live after I am gone._

_K. Stabler."_

Olivia's hand shook as she finished reading the letter and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kathy I can't do this" She spoke as the tears gently fell from her eyes.

"Yes you can" Kathy replied with a shaky voice. "This is all I want before I leave some one I trust to be there for them in this there time of need"

"Kathy you don't understand I can't marry Elliot"

"Why not? You love him more than the very air you breathe and he's going to need you to get through this. The kids are going to need a father and you are the only one that can save him from himself the moment I shut my eyes."

The tears where streaming down here face and the emotion lodged in throat she wanted to object to what Kathy was saying though she knew it was the truth.

"Olivia, look at me and don't deny it as I see it every time he smiles in your way you radiate the room with sunshine, he touches you lightly and you blush gracefully, he pays you a compliment and you hold them dear to your heart." Kathy said as a tear rolled onto here pillow.

"Kathy I can't, find some one else"

"Olivia for all the years you have know my husband and loved him you have never yet indulged in an affair with him, you sent him home at nights and you protected him with your life, I am moving on so I am begging you make him happy for your sake and this time love him Olivia like you have always done but this time love cause he's not just your partner but life partner."

"I….."


	2. I Do

I am sorry I uploaded it twice now here is the real chapter I hope you enjoy it!

**"I DO"**

"I'll try" was the only thing she could say after hearing such thing from the dying Mrs. Stabler.

Nodding her head Kathy allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes.

Six months later.

Olivia knew that she was supposed to be expecting his proposal but it seem so real as he got down on one knee in the restaurant and everyone turned there heads to look in their direction. Women smiled men cheer him on as they waited for her answer. "Yes" she said knowing it came out a bit dry, but what the hell was Elliot think proposing to her in a crowded place like that, like there where actual lovers? She might love him but he sure as hell didn't love her so why the scene? Couldn't he just have given her the ring at home?

Elliot got off his knees and with all the courage it took kissed her firmly on the lips, he was nervous he wanted so much to tell her he loved her but knowing that would only freak her out he quietly kissed her. He felt her stiffen beneath his kissed and was almost sure she would slap him but she didn't, he quietly pulled away and looked into her eyes, eyes with so many questions. While his heart whispered 'I love you'

'Liv come on do you want Elliot to sweat his heart out?" Casey asked her as she motioned her to exit the door.

"Casey, I don't think I can do this" Olivia said to her closest female friend as she looked down at her self in the beautiful wedding dress.

"What do you mean Liv, of course you can Elliot is waiting for you to make you his wife" She tired to assure her.

"You don't understand"

"Then make me sweetie"

"Never mind" was her response as she gathered herself.

'What was she doing she was marrying a man because his wife asked her to?' 'Was this right?'

"Ms. Benson this it the part where you make your decision" the Pastor told her breaking into her thoughts,

Elliot squeezed her hand a bit to bring her back to the present moment; he literally held his breath and waited for her to say 'I do'

"I do" she said and the congregation let out a sigh, she gave him a half smile though she felt her eyes moisten with tears.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife" the pastor said starring at them with a smile. "You my kiss the bride"

Elliot slowly lifted her veil and starred into her eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and a tear slowly crept out his eyes and down his cheeks as he bent his head to kiss her. And the detectives' friends and family all went crazy begging for more.

Sitting in the hotel room dreading what would come next she shivered with anticipation as she looked down on the solid gold and diamond ring on her finger, Elliot stepped into the room with only his boxer on and she slightly gasped for breath.

"Mrs. Stabler shall I take you to bed?" he grinned at her while bending to lift her off her feet and carry her towards the bed.

He placed her in the center and slowly undressed her, taking his time to caress her gently skin she stifled her moan, as he touched her. "Oh Elliot" she cried when she could take it no more the torture she wanted him inside her and now as she felt her climax beginning to build. 'Elliot Now please" she cried but her stil hadn't obeyed he just continued to stroke the sensitive part of her flesh and she climaxed.

Elliot looked down in her face as she struggled to control the waves of her released. 'She was so damn beautiful' he thought as he lowered himself on top of her and entered her.

When it was finished he left completely alone and sad knowing she didn't love him the way he did and this was just sex between them and a tears left his eyes as he laid there naked in bed with the woman he loved.


	3. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

"Come on kids it's time for school!" Olivia shouted up the stairs.

It was like things where going well, in the day she was a wife a mother and a cop, but when night fell all she was Elliot's lover.

"Liv, I'll be late this evening I got the interview with the College." Maureen told her while putting on her lip-gloss.

"Okay, did you mention it to you dad?"

"Yea"

"Mommy, remember tomorrow is the parents talent show and I want you to come please" Lizzie asked while giving her the most adorable smile, her heart expanded, how could she deny such a request?

"Okay sweetie, but I don't have a talent" she said her mind buzzing with what to do.

"I'm sure you will, or you can read a bed time story I love when you read" she looked up at her with hope full eyes.

"I can't read a story, it's not kindergarten" she replied with a smile.

"But what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I will figure it out"

Work today was just an ordinary day no new rapes nothing all they did was paper work.

"Maureen, what's the matter?" Olivia asked as she saw the eldest daughter wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, it nothing!" she yelled this puzzled Olivia and something made her feel like it was nothing but a big something.

"Maureen come on just tell me why you are crying and after that I will leave it alone if it needs to be"

"I said it is nothing, just leave me alone!" now she was shouting on the top of her lungs and Olivia was most positive something bad happened today.

"Okay fine I will leave it alone but you know where to find me if you want to talk"

Olivia walked into the house and was greeted by smiles and hugs from the younger kids 'oh how I love them' she thought as she placed the bags down in the bedroom she shared with Elliot and headed for the kitchen.

"Liv, Mommy Help somebody help" Kathleen scream from upstairs causing Olivia to drop everything and run up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked into the frightened eyes of Kathleen Stabler, she moved and exposed a unconscious Maureen on the floor.

"Liv what happened?" Elliot asked as he rushed into the Emergency Room.

"I don't know Kathleen found her unconscious upstairs in the bathroom" she said and burrowed her face in Elliot's shirt.

"Mrs. Stabler, can we speak in private?" the Doctor asked

"But I'm here father" Elliot interrupted

"Then both of you follow me into my office"

"I don't know how to say this to you, but here goes, Maureen was raped, we found scars down in her perineal area, and we think that why she tried to commit suicide." the doctor sighed and got up.

The word hung in the air, as they exchanged worried glance.

The doctor then escorted them to the room Maureen would be staying in for a little while.

Olivia stood there looking at an unconscious Maureen as the tears welled up in her eyes. 'Why hadn't she come to her and tell her? How could she not know that I would be there for her?'

"Liv it's not your fault" Elliot said wrapping his arms around her.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know honey but I know it isn't your fault"

"Elliot look at her, I saw her crying when I got in I should have pressed her for an answer" she replied while the sobs overtook her body.

"Dad" Maureen voiced called interrupting them

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Elliot answered letting Olivia go to get to her side.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" she said drifting off to sleep once more.

"I love you my baby" Elliot said resting a hand on her forehead that contained little droplets of sweat.

Two weeks later.

"Kathleen, I can't not right now I'm tired ask your mom" Elliot said while getting comfortable on the sofa in the living room.

"Dad please, it will just take a minute" Kathleen pleaded all she wanted was help with her math homework.

"I said I'm tired now go ask..."

"She not my mom my mother is dead dad and how dare you believe that that woman can ever replace my mom!" Kathleen lashed out and stormed off to her room will passing Olivia who was gasping for breath.

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing how had every thing gotten so out of hand? The whole family seems to be against her and this was not what she had signed up for! She didn't deserve this

"Elliot we need to talk"

"What can it wait?" he replied getting caught up in his football game.

"No damn it! It can't wait" she yelled knowing that her hormones were partially responsible for it but she felt terrible.

"Ok what is the matter?" Elliot said turning away from the television.

"I am not sure..."

"Ohhh sweet goal" Elliot exclaimed smiling at the television.

That was it Olivia thought as she headed up to the balcony to vent her anger.

"Casey, I can't do this any more" Olivia said holding back thee tears that were threatening to fall

"Liv come on it can't be that bad" she tired to comfort but knew it was as she saw the sparkling of tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is! Since that day at the hospital Elliot and I hadn't had a civil conversation, and Kathleen hates me, everything is going wrong, how am I going to tell him that I am pregnant?"

Casey mouthed opened wide and formed into a smile.

"You are pregnant!" Casey exclaimed as everyone in the precinct turned to stare at them. Elliot shot her a look and got up and motioned her to follow him outside.

"Thanks a lot Casey!" she whispered knowing that she was going to have to fight with Elliot.

"Olivia what is the meaning of this?"

"Elliot not right now" she said and headed for the parking lot.


	4. Don't Leave Me

_Thank you all for you comments I love them, I hope you enjoy this chapter I will have the next one up soon. Thanx again it means alot to me._

**Don't Leave Me!**

When Elliot got home he was shocked to see her things packed, everything, her closet was empty, and her drawers were also empty. And she was no where to be found.

His mind was racing and his heart pounding, he knew thing had been bad between them but he hadn't thought she was going to move out.

"Olivia where are you going?" Maureen asked as she watched her leaving a letter on the counter.

"As far away from here as I can get!"

"But Liv..."

"Don't but Liv me..."

"I'm not scared of you, why the hell are you running away?"

"Because I can't stay here any longer, I just can't Maureen"

"Olivia wait please don't walk away from me, we can work this out" Elliot said as he heard her in the kitchen with the pain in her voice, his heart was breaking to see and hear her like that but he couldn't reach out to her he was so scared he would get hurt if he actually proclaimed he loved her.

"Elliot I tried talking to you and you blew me off for a football game"

"I am sorry just please talk with me"

"I can't do this Elliot as Kathleen said I can't replace her mom and I can't replace your wife, I have wasted too much time already trying to help you all get over the death of Kathy but I have no more energy to Elliot I love you family and I can't continue to do this I am the one who feels it, no one here cares if I die so before I die I'm leaving." she said turning to open the door and leave

"Olivia Benson Stabler I care, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks waiting, wanting to move but no movement came to her aide. Elliot acted fast moving up on her like a lion going in to kill. He couldn't lose her he just couldn't she was far too important to let her go.

"Olivia I don't want you to go" Elliot said gripping her tense shoulders in his large hands. Trying to move away from the pleasure his hands gave but still her body didn't move it just wouldn't till...

"Mommy where are you going can I come?" Lizzie asked jumping up in front of her.

"Lizzie I am leaving for a while to set my life in order" Olivia said leaning down to the little girl who looked at her with big blue worried eyes.

"But mommy you can't leave me" Lizzie replied as the misty tears formed in her eyes.

"Olivia we need to talk please" Elliot interrupted.

"Elliot can't you see I am losing myself in your family and I can't do that, and living with you and our relationship has slowly went down the drain I love this family and I want to do what right for them but I can't anymore I have to do what's right me I'll have Casey draw up the divorce papers I'll be at my apartment if you need me" and she slowly turned closing the door behind her hoping that someone would say they needed her but it never came.

As Olivia entered her apartment she let go of her bags holding on to her stomach she wept, for all she had all she had lost for love her hate for the Stablers family and most of all for their father Elliot Stabler. Looking at her finger she played with the ring with the sobs escaped her lips.

All eyes where on Elliot as he stood in the living room starring at the door that Olivia closed behind her and the words she said causing havoc in his head.

"Dad why did you let her go?" Maureen asked as she came close to him.

"Do you think if I had asked her to stop she would have stopped?" he snapped at his eldest daughter, who starred up at him with angry eyes.

"Yes she would Dad, she would Olivia loves you and all you have done is sit here and roll around thinking of mom, but Dad mom is gone and she ain't coming back I can't believe you allow her to walk out!"

"Young lady don't use that tone with me!" he was yelling now and everyone was in the living room watching the battle between father and daughter.

"Dad look what happened in court the day you all found the scum bag who raped me, he pulled a gun at you and she didn't think twice about blowing his brains out! She puts her life on the line everyday for you, how can you not love her?" Maureen asked looking up at her father who was clenching his fist and tightening his jaw.

"What do you want me to do?" Elliot screamed at her.

"You know what that is up to you!" She yelled and flew out the door.

_Ring ring ring_

Olivia came slowly awake by her telephone and noticed she hadn't moved she cried herself to sleep right there against the door.

"Hello"

"Olivia the Captain wants to see us" Elliot said into the phone and before she could respond there was click he hung up.

"Morning to you too" Cragen said as Olivia stormed into his office.

"Sorry Captain" she said and took the chair furthest away from Elliot.

Cragen gave them a quizzical look and went back to the stack of papers on his desk.

"I am going out of town on business, and I need all of you to be on your best behavior" he said with a smile on his face looking directly at Elliot.

"While I'm gone Mrs. Stabler with be in office Elliot you are on reserve, Munch and Fin will be the lead detectives on the case of Millers Everyone else just fall in and behave"

"So Captain when do you leave?" Munch asked

"Captain why am I on reserve" Elliot asked.

"I leave today to Atlanta and you will not be working with out you wife and I need someone with a bit of self control to run my office"

"But Captain I don't..."

"Hey I am still the boss and I just spoke; now the meeting is over kindly leave my office all except Mrs. Stabler."

Olivia sat in the chair in Cragens' office and looked at the papers that needed her signature and began to sign when Elliot cane into the doorway, with anger in his eyes.

"So you have managed to ruin my life in every way possible" Elliot said from the doorway to Olivia who was starring at the papers before her.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Don't act like you don't hear me, you know..." but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Elliot this isn't the time or the place" she was so calm in made Elliot nervous.

"Then when is the time or place?"

"Listen if this isn't about work could you kindly leave me in peace?" Elliot didn't respond he just stormed out leaving her, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. She lost him and he lost her.


	5. Numb The Pain

**Numb the Pain**

Olivia got home her head ached and so did her stomach, trying to relax she went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water left great against her skin she just wanted to lay there as he body became weak and her limbs couldn't move.  
Olivia got up and was headed out the shower when she saw blood. Blood was everywhere streaming down her legs and in the shower where she had been blood seemed to fill it, suddenly she panic and her head started to spin everything was going black he had to get to a phone!  
"Casey help me!" and that was the last thing she said before she everythin went black.  
"Olivia! Olivia! Wake up!" Casey screamed as she saw the blood stained floor and a bloody Olivia.

"Mrs. Stabler how are you feeling?" a white haired middle aged man asked her.  
"I feel a bit sleepy but I will survive" she forced a smile to her lips  
"Mrs. Stabler are you aware that you were pregnant?" the doctor asked her  
"Yes, why is there something wrong with my baby?" She asked putting a protective had over her stomach.  
"Yes there is, Mrs. Stabler you had a miscarriage that why you where bleeding" he said searching her eyes and trying to give her comfort.  
"Why did that happen?" she asked as she felt the tears stinging at her eyes.  
"I think it is due to stress, we are running some test to see the real reason of why it occurred"  
"I need a moment to be alone, where is Casey?"  
"She is outside, would you like me to get in touch with you husband?"  
'Crap Elliot!' she thought she hadn't even had a civil discussion with him about the pregnancy now this!  
As the tears freely left her eyes Casey hugged but she didn't feel it she was numb!  
"I want to go home!" she said to the doctor.  
"Mrs. Stabler we would like to watch you for a while to see if there..."  
"No! I want to go home now!" she yelled nothing could fill the void she felt in her stomach and now she was going to have to face Elliot!  
"Liv I think you should stay and then you can come home tomorrow" Casey said resting a loving arm on her hand.  
"Casey I want to go home to hug my pillow and cry freely I want to home please take me home" Casey looked down at a broken Olivia with the tears streaming down her face.  
"Ok but I am staying with you or you are going to have to call Elliot"  
"Ok stay with me just take me home"

Elliot waited for her to answer the phone, but nothing came no answer nothing it just rung. 'Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me' he thought as he hung up and headed for his shower.  
As he walked in the shower memories assaulted him of her with him in this steamy place, he heard her moans of pleasure as if she was there with him he left the he pulse through his body at the memory of a naked Olivia.

"Mrs. Stabler, you are not supposed to be sleeping on the job, its not our fault Elliot wore you out" Fin grinned at her. Olivia managed a smile but she felt the pain.  
"What's wrong Mrs. Stabler Elliot not giving you any?" this time it was a laugh that escaped.  
"Fin go away or you loose $50.00 off you pay check remember i'm signing it!" she said trying to scare him off so she could be alone.  
"Okay fine but I'm going to Elliot when he gave it to you, you used to be happy so I know you not getting any!" he stuck out his tongue like a primary school kid and left her with pain.

Olivia looked at the bottle in her hand it shook before her eyes. It had been three weeks since the miscarrage Elliot didn't take it well and her only help was Vodka it numbed her pain.  
_Knock Knock Knock_

"Go away and leave me alone!"  
"Olivia you are still my wife and I want to talk to you so open the damn door or I'll kick it down!"  
"Just leave me alone!"

_Crash!_

Elliot entered the room and saw Olivia lying on the floor and a bottle of Vodka in her hand her apartment stank of it.  
"Get out!" she yelled but he just scooped her off the floor.  
"Liv what are you doing?" he asked he laid her on the couch.  
"None of your damn business leave me alone!" she yelled again and raised her hand to hit him but that didn't occur she ended up holding on to him for dear life. Circling her hand around his neck she brought his head to hers in a sweet kiss...

"Liv are you sure about this?" Elliot asked as she quickly removed his shirt and his pant follow and the top she wore were also gone...

Olivia awake with heavy eyes she felt like puking and as she looked over she saw Ellit sprawled out on his back next to her. 'Did we really do it' she thought as the liquer from the night before exit through her mouth.


	6. Bite the Bullet

** Bite the Bullet!**

Elliot came quickly awake at the sound of Olivia distress.  
"Liv honey you ok?" he asked with she continued to empty the contents of her stomach on the floor.  
"I'm just peachy!" she yelled while trying to hold it down to get to the bathroom but that was no use.  
"Why are you drinking anyway?" he asked disgusted that the woman he loved would stoop to such low levels of dealing with problem especially with her family history.  
"I feel better when i am knocked out!" she replied grabbing the sheet to clean her face.  
Getting out of the bed Elliot made his way to the storage closet for the mop, a air freshener.  
Elliot said not another word to her as she lay on the bed he cleaned the room and cleaned the dump she occupied as a home.   
"You know you don't have to do that I can do it my self" she said irritated that he was cleaning her apartment. But before she could voice her disgust he started yelling at her.  
"Liv now why the hell are you drinking?" he demanded standing over her with an angry look on his face.  
"I just told!"  
"You just told me? Do you want to be like…" he trailed off

"I can't do this Elliot my life isn't the same, I lost my baby your family hates me everything is ruined!" she knew she sounded like a spoiled brat but that didn't stop her, she had had enough and drinking helped at least that's what she thought.  
"You life is ruined? How come so, you have a great job and people who love you what more do you need?" he asked he wanted to say those three little words to her but they just wouldn't come out they seemed to be stuck on lips tongue and feared leaving his lips.

"Yea and you think that is enough? I was pregnant Elliot and you haven't said two words to me more than blame me for the lost of the baby, so excuse me if I don't feel all warm and fuzzy inside!' she spat at him and got up to leave the room.  
"Talk to you, blame you! You have been a closed book with security codes ever since we got married I want my partner back!" he was yelling at her even more she left like crying, it was true since their marriage nothing was the same they weren't friends they were just sex partner and that was what was killing her slowly but surely.  
"Where the hell were you when I wanted to talk? Tthe answer out at a bar with Fin, so don't try turning this around you neglected me after the incident with Maureen, since then Elliot nothing has been the same between us" she felt her throat constrict and the building and turning of tears behind her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

He felt guilty! It was true he thought that Olivia should have saved her and she didn't he knew it was wrong, and then when she started to help Maureen it was too late to reach out to her.  
"Liv I am sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to lash out at you when Maureen was you know..., I am sorry, please forgive" he asked as the tears filled his eyes he quickly wiped it away.  
"That's just the problem Elliot you always lash out at me, when things weren't right with Kathy I was the one who felt it, when you were having trouble with a case that would be me again I have been you punching bag for too many years, I'm sorry I can't do this any more marrying you was a mistake I am sorry I know it wasn't easy for you either so there her is your freedom, goodbye Elliot" she said as she signed the divorce papers took up her purse and headed for the door with tears streaming down her face.  
Elliot watched her back as she was walking out the door he knew he was losing her, but he couldn't not again if he lost her now he would lose himself, he didn't care if she thought that marrying was a mistake it was no mistake for him he did cause he was madly in love with her and even more so now so what was he going to do?  
"Olivia I don't want you to go, cause I-I-I"  
"You what Elliot?" she asked.  
"Olivia I don't care if you thought it was a mistake to have married me, but it was the best one and a half year of my life, Liv I love you" he said as his weak knees caused him to sit on the floor and the tears flowing freely down his face.  
Olivia's heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe, he loved her, her heart sang and she turned around to see him sitting on the floor with the tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh Elliot" she sobbed as she stooped down beside him brushing away the tears, lifting his face she brought his lips to hers and kissed him with all the love she left for him "I love you so very much" she said, he smiled with her, his eyes lit up as he kissed her again.  
"So does that mean you won't leave me, Liv I honestly can't live without, I love you too much"  
Smiling she allowed him to wipe away the never ending stream of tears that seemed to leave her eyes. "So I realize, Stabler you cried for me how could I ever leave you?"   
Smiling and a little embarrassed that she caught him crying but what the heck he loved her! "Want me to make you cry in a happy way" he said as he pushed her on the ground he went on top capturing and placing little kisses along her neckline, for the first time he was going to make love to her.


	7. Wedding Day

_I want to thank you all for your wonderful comments they made my day I hope this chapter does the same for you._

_Ali_

**Wedding Day**

Six year later

Olivia walked down the aisle with Cragen by her side and her five year old daughter throwing flowers and Casey hold the trail of her wedding dress, tears filled her eyes as she held the bouquet close to her growing stomach.

Elliot stood at the alter and waited patiently as he saw her in the door truly she was the most beautiful being alive. Fin wiped away the sweat and smiled.

Cragen heart swelled with pride as he held her hand and walk with her ever so slowly do the aisle to give her to the man she loved Elliot Stabler.

As soon as the formalities were over Elliot couldn't wait to get her alone. As the car pulled up to the hotel for there second honeymoon, before her legs could touch the ground he picked her up in his arms and started to the suite they would share for three wonderful nights.

"Put me down" Olivia screamed played as she was ceased by beautiful blue eyes, gazing into to them she was lost the smile slowly left her lips as he bent his heads to give her a passionate kiss.

"That's a negative Mrs. Stabler"

As they entered the room candled glowed and ever thing in the room sang love and romance.

Elliot placed her in the centre of the bed and was ready to get on his was when she stopped saying "Elliot if you don't mind i would like tonight to last all night" she said as she kissed his lips and headed for the bathroom.

Elliot waited and was running out of patience, for the seven year they have been married the sexual urgency and intensity had never died even though she was three months pregnant he still wanted her and he wanted her now as he looked down to she his member pitching a tent in his pants.

When Olivia opened the door she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Elliot naked and in all his glory lying on the bed taking to his manhood.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he turned to see her in all black lace.

"You talking to Sir Elliot" she replied laughing as he got up and kissed her nipple through the lace once again her laughter died and sexual tension took its place.

"Oh" was all that escaped her lips as Elliot moved her over to the bed and place small kisses to the nape of her neck.

"Oh El" she moaned as his hand found her secret place and entered its wetness and she was lost.

"Is that funny" he chuckled against her cheek as his hands worked magic on her.

'No, I want you now El" she said half moaning as he to her bare nipple into his mouth and teased her.

"I thought you said you wanted it to last all night?" he asked applying a little more pressure causing her to scream his name.

"ELLLLIIIOTTT!"

"Yes honey" he said as he stood between her legs and entered her with great care.

"Ohhhh Elliot" she said as she felt he climax building

"Oh Liv"

"I Love you El" she said to him and was carried off on the wave of realease.

As Olivia drifted off to sleep with I love you on her lips she heard the strangest thing.

Kathy "See doesn't it feel good to love him? I am glad you respected my last wishes and glad they made you happy."

Olivia came fully awake just to see a small dove at her window she smile and whispered "Thank you"

Turning to Elliot she said "I love Elliot Stabler"

"I love you too" he replied as he kissed he stomach and made he way to her brest to ignite the fire that had just burnt them tired and weak.

That's the final chapter hope you like it!


End file.
